tanktasticfandomcom-20200213-history
New Players Guide
This is a basic guide for new Tanktastic players. This guide seeks to provide new players with sufficient knowledge for them to play Tanktastic and not quit immediately due to the lack of knowledge. Tanks Tanks in Tanktastic come in multiple types. Artillery Artillery are howitzers that possess the ability to attack from long distances. They also possess large damage values. Unfortunately, most of them are slow. e.g. M109 Rocket Artillery These tanks are capable of firing unguided rockets en masse at enemy forces. Despite the low damage of the individual rocket, the tank makes up for it by having a high rate of fire. e.g. M270 Tank destroyers. These tanks are known for using guerrilla tactics against enemy tanks and have been known to be effective at the hands of a skilled player. e.g. M50 Ontos Missile armed tank destroyers. These tanks are similar to the tank destroyer but utilize ATMs as their main weapon. e.g. Raketenjagdapanzer 2 Light Tanks These tanks are fast and mobile. They often prioritize speed and mobility against other stats. They are commonly used for CTF matches. e.g. FV101 Scorpion Hybrid Tanks. Some tanks possess the traits of other types of tanks. The Sheridan functions as a Light Tank and Missile Armed Tank Destroyer. MBT (Main Battle Tank) These are mainstream heavy tanks and are the most common type throughout the game. These tanks have armor and firepower. e.g. M1A2 Abrams. Aircraft These include 2 helicopters: the AH1-Cobra and the Hind. As well as two jet bombers. You CANNOT buy aircraft. It is operated by A.I. (artificial intelligence) You must find a box similar to the health box in game that has the heli or jet symbol on it. Once you move into it, this will call in the aircraft. This will then kill the opposing team, with kills going towards the player who got the box. These special boxes will only be present in the capture the flag and team deathmatch modes. NATO, The Warsaw Pact and Asia These are the major groups from which you may purchase tanks. These major groups have countries under them. However, these countries are not necessarily at war. NATO(North Atlantic Treaty Organization) comprises the USA, Germany, The UK, Italy and France. The Warsaw Pact comprises The Dissolved USSR, Russia, Ukraine and Romania Asia comprises Japan, India, China, Israel, South Korea and Iran. Power level When purchasing tanks one will notice an irregularly shaped arrow on the upper right of a tank's image. This arrow represents the power level. The power level is used to regulate and indicate the abilities of tanks that join a match. When upgrading tanks within the workshop, the power level will increase. You must make careful decisions when upgrading since you cannot undo an upgrade to make the power level go down. Tanks are not the only ones that are assigned power levels, matches are given power levels to perform the same function. To regulate and indicate the abilities of tanks in a match. When attempting to join a match one may read "Your tank's level doesn't match room's level". This indicates that your tank is currently unable to join the match. However, a room's power level changes over time. Game Modes The game allows players to choose from three game modes. Capture the flag. The biggest goal of this game mode is to steal the opposing team's flag and bring it to your home flag. When the a flag is stolen the game states that the victim's flag has been captured. When the flag is lost it states that the team lost the flag. When the flag is brought back to it's base the game states that the flag has been returned. When the flag reaches the goal it states that the flag has been delivered. To return your flag you must kill the enemy flag carrier and ram the dropped flag. The flag is automatically returned to your base. This game mode is possibly the most complex in the game. Team Deathmatch. The goal of this game mode is to kill a number of the opposing team's tanks before the time limit runs out. Deathmatch This is the only game mode that does not utilize teams and is a free-for-all version of team deathmatch. You may also want to team up with your friends. Maps Demomap. This is the smallest map in the game. This map is the oldest map in the game, it was created since 1-Alpha. City. This is a city-themed map in the game which requires skill in urban warfare. There are bridges that allow direct access to the bases of both teams. Forest. This is a forest-themed map that has fog that obscures the player's sight. This map is known as the most creepiest map ever in the game when it is in night time. It also has obstacles and trees that hinder a players performance. This requires full control of tank to avoid obstacles. Don't get lost in this map! Winter. This is a snowy map that has a town in the center. It is known for having many sniping and hiding spots in high places. It is also the only map to have an airfield and helicopters. Military. This map has two military installations that serve as each team's base. It also has one extra installation that either team can gain control of. This is the first map to feature a river. Oilfield. This map has a desert theme, two towns and multiple facilities. This map was formerly the largest map in the game. The Oilfield is the most used map in Capture the Flag modes. Industrial. Jungle. Anti-Tank Missiles ATMs are deadly weapons that have been known to cause massive damage. However, for an ATM to work certain conditions must be met. The enemy must be at a sufficient distance and one must lock on to the enemy. There are also a variety of countermeasures for ATMs. '''Currently there is a bug with ATMs. '''IOS users can only fire ATMs in death match modes. Also the striker has a bug when you fire a full set of atms , where it will kick you out of the game. Note this bug occurs in both iOS and android. Upgrades The game contains multiple upgrades. Modifications These upgrades improve a multitude of tank traits such as attack, defense and speed. Some upgrades grant tanks special abilities like smoke screens and the ability to see at night. However, some modifications lessen other traits. Gun and Armor modifications lessen speed. NOTE: modifications increase the power level of tanks. Ammunition These upgrades give tanks an increase in firepower without increasing their power level. Some rounds work well against certain tanks. Rounds vary from HEAT to ATMs. Some players have mastered the Ability of switching rounds. A skill that can be mastered through time and experience. Switching from ATMs to HEAT rounds is a common strategy for tanks like the Sheridan. Camouflage. These upgrades are used to change the appearance of the tank. However, these upgrades have almost no practical use. Time of day Matches may occur during day or night. Day During this time all tanks are able to see and fight effectively. Night. During this time it is extremely recommended that one have the Night Vision or Thermal Vision upgrade, this is because it is difficult to see at night. However, the City map does not need upgrades to see at night. Water Most tanks drown after staying underwater for too long. However, some tanks can float through water obstacles and avoid drowning. Unfortunately, floating tanks present a good target for skilled tankers. Ramming A tank going at a sufficient speed can "ram" other tanks. Ramming doesn't damage tanks but can flip them over and kill them. Ramming may cause another tank to reset. Currency The game possesses two types of currency. Gold This type of currency is valuable and can be obtained through leveling up, purchasing and completing offers. Silver This type of currency is easily obtainable through killing more enemies and delivering many flags as possible. Rank Tanktastic uses a ranking system that relies on EXP which is indicated in the top toolbar. The ranking system determines a lot of things including the tanks one may purchase. Kill many enemies to rank up and earn gold based on your rank you just promoted to. Clans Clans are groups of tankers that act as allies. Clans are exclusive and membership must be applied for. See clan recruitment . Chat One can chat with other tankers by clicking on the speech bubble in the top toolbar. You must have over 10,000 experience points to chat. There are three main chat zones; lobby, local and clan chat. (Clan toolbar only appears once in a clan). There are moderators that moderate chat. Starting in 20 alpha, microphone chat will be avalable. Not much is known yet, but it will include the ability to choose who can hear you and who you can hear. Test screenshots show a button with a headphone icon. Purchasing Tanks In order to purchase tanks one must click the research button in the bottom toolbar. One can view tank attributes before purchasing. Modifying and selecting tanks One can select and modify tanks through the workshop option in the bottom toolbar. One can view the benefits of upgrades before upgrading a tank. However, upgrades do increase a tank's power level. One can also view the attributes before selecting a tank. Joining a Match One can select lobby or random match to join a match. Both options are in the bottom toolbar. Each match has different modes, number of players, maps, and tank levels available. One can choose the type of match one wants by clicking the magnifying glass in the lobby. Purchasing Gold Selling Gold is an important source of income for Tanktastic. One may purchase Gold by clicking the plus sign in the top toolbar. Gold costs between $0.99 (100 gold) and $9.99 (1500 gold) For More Information If you would like in-game assistance here are the usernames of some volunteers that are willing to help. Contact them on the forum and they will respond. #ADMIN :Praetorian #Soarski #USMC Sniper #Cat tank #Qnomei (links to profiles only work if logged in to forum) Category:PREMIUMM ACCOUNTS